


[黑子的篮球X Jojo的奇妙冒险|火神大我/乔鲁诺·乔巴纳]火神大我的奇妙冒险

by shanjingbao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 原作向。时间点：2009年，即火高二17，乔24。





	[黑子的篮球X Jojo的奇妙冒险|火神大我/乔鲁诺·乔巴纳]火神大我的奇妙冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 火神大我君2019生日贺文。  
全世界最最最最最最最喜欢你。

上

火神大我是木拱门的忠实顾客，在日本也好，美国也好，或是如此刻，随队在意大利集训，也不忘抽空到训练营附近的木拱门坐上一坐。芝士汉堡的亲切味道给他一种安心感，无论吃多少个都不会厌。

他转校到美国已有小半年，就读于篮球名校A高，目前是男篮部里唯一的亚洲队员。这支豪强球队的风格与诚凛迥异，队伍里的每一个人都可以说是最强大的队友，也是最棘手的劲敌。

要融入这样一支成熟的队伍并不容易，更不用说成为王牌了。虽然经过几个月的不懈努力，在正选里拼得了一席之地，但火神觉得还远远不够。自己是为了加入NBA，才不惜与重视的队友们告别，到这里背水一战，倘若只有现在这点水平，根本实现不了既定的目标。

他一边咬着汉堡，一边拿出手机来看。丽子教练并没因为他离队就把他从“诚凛篮球部”的讨论组里踢走，所以他仍然能看到大家在组里讨论社团活动的事。今天是诚凛与海常约定的练习赛前夕，群里很热闹，火神腮帮子被汉堡填充得鼓鼓地，腾出手来打字，“大家记得替我狠狠教训黄濑那家伙啊，比赛一定要赢！”

店里不知为什么喧哗了起来，火神皱眉抬头，看是什么人败坏他与同伴们聊天的兴致，就见几个满脸横肉的纹身男人把旁边一桌团团围住，语气不善地说着什么。从人缝里依稀看见，那桌只坐了个金发少年，背挺得很直，从容不迫地与他们对答，似乎一点也不慌张。

火神不懂意大利语，但眼前的情形不需要会外语也能看明白，这帮家伙是要以多欺少。他暗想，那个人的脾气未免也太好了些，换作自己，绝对不可能跟他们这样客气。

火神并不想管当地人的闲事，再说他区区一个外来高中生也管不了，可是旁边的动静越来越大，只见那少年被其中一个秃头男人硬拽起来，身体撞到火神的桌子，一个还没来得及吃的汉堡包滚落到了地上，可乐也撒了。

这叫人没法好好吃东西了。火神黑着脸缓缓站起身，沉声说道，“你们干什么？”他本来就长得凶，加上这会心情不好，模样更加吓人，配上一米九的高大个头，气势上不输那几个家伙。

对方一怔，又听不懂他说的日语，恼火地大声嚷嚷。

语言不通，火神也懒得跟他们多啰嗦，伸手拗住那个秃子的手腕，迫使他松开那名金发少年。旁边那几人见了，料定他们两个是同党，衣摆一撩，腰里有的别枪，有的藏刀，一个个都亮了出来。

火神吃了一惊，“来真的啊！”他一手抓起手机，另一只手拉上那少年，也不管对方听不听得懂自己说话，叫道，“赶紧跑！”

两人一路狂奔，背后叫骂声不绝，火神不认识路，喘着气用英语问，“喂，该往哪个方向？”

“往右进那条小道。”

“什么，你会日语啊？！”

由那少年引路，不知跑了多久，总算把追兵甩掉了。火神背靠着墙大口大口喘粗气，看着对方，“你没事吧？”

“嗯，没事。谢谢你。”那少年露出笑容，“好久没这样狼狈了。”

“你是怎么会惹到那种人的啊，看起来像是道上的……”

“他们不是道上的，否则，也不会有今天的事了。”见火神一脸不解，那少年也不多做解释，问，“你叫什么名字？”

“火神大我。你呢？”

“我叫乔鲁诺·乔巴纳，叫我乔鲁诺好了。”

“哦！”火神爽快地说道，“乔鲁诺，你日语说得还真好。”

“因为我是在日本出生的，母亲是日本人，后来才跟她来的意大利。”

火神诧异地打量他，“你是混血儿？根本看不出来！”

乔鲁诺问，“大我是来旅游观光的吗？”

“不是，我在美国上学，现在是寒假，我们社团全员一起来意大利集训。”火神说着，猛地想到，“糟了，我不知道从这里回训练营的路。”

“没关系，我送你回去。”乔鲁诺打了个电话，转身对火神提议道，“先找个地方休息一会吧。”

“好啊。”

乔鲁诺带他进了附近一家小咖啡馆，说道，“刚才耽误你就餐了，真是抱歉，我请你吃点什么吧。”

“啊，没事……不是乔鲁诺的错，都怪刚才那帮人，居然随便就在快餐店里动手。”火神现在回想起来还是很气愤。

乔鲁诺轻声说，“说得是啊，这件事得处理好才行。”

“什么？你可千万别去做多余的事啊，你一个人碰上那些亡命之徒，太危险了。”

“嗯，放心吧。”乔鲁诺给了他一个安心的微笑，随手拿起菜单，“大我，你喜欢吃什么？”

火神说道，“这里应该不会有芝士汉堡一类的吧。”

“很可惜没有，不过这里的牛排非常好吃，大我想试试看吗？”

火神眼睛一亮，“好！”

热气腾腾的牛排端上来，香极了，火神一口气连吃了十份，嘴旁一圈黑胡椒的印子，“不好意思啊，让你破费。”

“没能让你吃上喜欢的汉堡，该说不好意思的人是我。不过——啊，来了。”

“什么来了？”火神满足地抹抹嘴，回头一看，立马从椅子上跳起来，刚刚还吃得满面红光的脸一下子煞白，“这这这店里，宠物可以进来吗？”

一只短毛小狗在咖啡馆门口探头探脑，两只前爪趴在透明玻璃上，尾巴使劲摇晃，憨态可掬。

乔鲁诺有些惊讶，“大我怕狗？”

“是的……唯独对狗没辙。”火神无奈地解释。

明明连那么凶恶的家伙都不怕，对自己这陌生人出手相助，却轻易就被这么个小不点的狗吓破胆，这个叫火神大我的高中生还真是处处让人意外呢。

“怕狗到这个程度，平时生活中也有点麻烦啊。”

“是啊，小时候我哥说有一种什么‘刺激疗法’，非让我直接摸狗，结果根本没有用，倒不如说更糟了。”火神心有余悸地说。尽管在诚凛收养二号以后，他的“恐狗症”稍有好转，但对象仅限于二号，见了其他狗照样怕得要死。

乔鲁诺听了之后，说，“‘刺激疗法’用在小孩子身上，可能确实过于‘刺激’了。你跟我来。”

“什么？”

乔鲁诺拉着火神出了咖啡馆的门，火神实在不想接近那狗，拼命往乔鲁诺身后躲闪。乔鲁诺俯身抱起小狗，摸摸它毛茸茸的脑袋，那狗随即闭上眼，像睡着了一般，然后——火神觉得自己眼睛花了——在乔鲁诺的手中变成了一只芝士汉堡，裹在外面的包装纸再眼熟不过了，就和自己在木拱门买的那款一模一样。

乔鲁诺微笑着说，“如果面对的是最喜欢的汉堡包，应该就不会那么害怕了吧。”

“乔鲁诺，这是怎么回事？”

“我会变魔术。”

火神半信半疑，“意大利的魔术这么厉害啊……”

乔鲁诺双手捧着汉堡包，鼓励他道，“试着碰一下吧。”

“这个到底是狗，还是汉堡？”

乔鲁诺语气肯定地说，“汉堡。”

“是吗……”火神战战兢兢地伸出右手，食指尖轻轻触及那只汉堡的外包装袋，熟悉的触感让他顿觉安心。他稍稍松了口气，鼓足勇气从乔鲁诺手中接过了汉堡。

乔鲁诺说道，“这个是刚才在木拱门被碰翻在地的汉堡，现在物归原主了。”

火神抓着汉堡左看右看，“真的假的，这是——我的那只汉堡？”

“把它吃掉的话，或许大我对狗的恐惧就能稍微减轻一点了。只是你吃了十份牛排，肚子应该已经撑饱了吧。”

“那倒不会，我现在至少还能吃下五十个汉堡。”火神转头向对方寻求保证，“乔鲁诺，这个真的是芝士汉堡，狗的样子是你用魔术变的吗？”

“没错。”

“可是汉堡怎么会从快餐店一路追到这里来？我们可是连刚才那帮家伙都成功甩掉了啊。”

“当然因为狗鼻子灵敏，善于辨别和追踪气味啦。”

火神一听，直接就把汉堡扔了，“果然还是狗！”

“哎呀！”不远处传来呼叫声，火神循声望去，见一个蓝衣的年轻男子正捂着脑袋，大概是被汉堡砸到了。

他连忙道歉，“对不起，不要紧吧？”

那男子显然不通日语，但是从火神的表情和肢体语言中明白他传达的歉意，一摆手表示不在意。他来到乔鲁诺跟前，埋怨道，“乔鲁诺，你怎么一个人到这里来，小事情交给部下去办就好了，你可是‘Boss’啊。”

乔鲁诺说道，“抱歉，米斯达，让你担心了。因为是特里休专门拜托我，所以就想亲自来一趟看看。”

“那种杂鱼有什么可看的，他们连见你一面都不配，总之在来接你的路上我已经全部搞定了。还有这个汉堡小子又是什么人，从哪里冒出来的？”

乔鲁诺介绍道，“这位火神大我先生，刚才他们想对我动手时帮了我，是很不错的少年。”他又用日语向火神说道，“这是我的朋友葛德·米斯达，等一下我们的车送你回去。”

火神摸摸后脑勺，小声说，“他刚才叫你‘Boss’……”

“哦，你说这个啊，”乔鲁诺笑了，“那是因为某种意义上说，我姑且算是他的老板。”

“你、你不是和我一样读高中的学生？！我还以为我们年纪差不多——”火神没好意思说后半句，所以觉得一下子吃掉你那么多零花钱很过意不去。

“我就当你是在夸我了。我今年24岁。”

“24？！比我大7岁！”

直到上了汽车，火神脑子里仍是晕乎乎地回不过神来。自己还让乔鲁诺别做多余的事，其实自己才做了多余的事吧，鲁莽地插手了他和什么人的争执，没准还给他添了麻烦。他转过头看乔鲁诺，眼前这个人虽然才二十多岁，可是那双绿眼睛里好像藏着许多故事，亲切，又有距离感。

说不定自己误打误撞，认识了一个很不得了的“Boss”啊。

中

乔鲁诺的车把火神送到训练基地的大门口，便同他道别，“再见了，大我，训练加油啊。”

“嗯，多谢，乔鲁诺……先生。”火神迟疑了一下，还是对这位年长者用了敬语。

乔鲁诺按下车窗，笑着对他说，“还是叫‘乔鲁诺’就好。”

“那乔鲁诺，再见，什么时候有机会一起打球吧！”火神挥了挥手，匆匆往篮球馆方向跑去了。

乔鲁诺望着他的背影，轻声自言自语道，“我可是来意大利之后就没摸过篮球了啊。”

米斯达说，“这个叫火神的小子不是替身使者吧。”

“嗯，不是。他只是一个不相干的乱入者。说起来米斯达，那个叫‘镜面’的组织，你调查得怎么样了？”

“啊，这个组织的核心成员人数很少，平时隐藏行迹，行事低调。根据我的调查，基本能确定他们都是替身使者，而且个个实力强劲。底下有一些杂鱼，就像缠上特里休的那几个，没什么大本事，但是很烦人，专门在外面搅浑水，降低对手的警戒心，干部就能从暗处趁机一举得手。他们就是这样吞并了好些地盘……”

“虽然目前还没跟我们组织起正面冲突，但看起来他们也是有野心的，我们要有所准备。”

“知道了，要不要先派一支小队在外围试探？”

“嗯，拜托你了，米斯达。特里休那边，也找人暗中保护一段时间，不然总是不大放心。”

“没问题，交给我吧。”

火神在意大利的集训为时一个月，每日紧张练习，时间过得很快，不觉就近尾声了。最后一天，教练安排了一场和当地B高篮球队之间的公开友谊赛，火神最近状态好，赛前进了首发名单。他难掩兴奋地把喜讯告诉了诚凛的队友们，大伙也都为他高兴。黑子还出主意，让火神把手机架在替补席的位置上，给大家做现场实况直播。

比赛当天，观众席上看客来了不少，大多是附近的市民，也有学生。A高每年这个时候都会来此集训，然后打友谊赛，这已是多年惯例。他们的作战风格强硬果决，很受当地篮球爱好者的青睐。

火神神勇的状态持续，上半场表现抢眼，与对方身高两米多的强力中锋争篮板都不落下风。在他眼里，这家伙比起“奇迹的世代”来还差着火候，自己怎么可能输。

第二节还剩下二十秒钟，A高暂时以4分的优势领先，火神接队友的传球，一个起跳准备扣篮，左膝陡然一阵剧痛，他手上的劲一松，篮球撞上篮筐远远地弹开，整个人随即跌倒在地。

裁判吹了哨，队友们赶紧围上去，“火神，怎么样？没事吧？！”

刚才对手恶意犯规，火神腿上硬吃了一记。他仗着身体结实，拼抢向来不遗余力，被队友搀扶起来后，心中还有些忿忿：自己的身体条件在一众欧美同龄球员中虽然算不上有多出挑，但还不至于弱到这个地步，挨了一下不行了。

那个中锋的速度好快，快得肉眼都跟不上，可是整个上半场都没有感觉到这个力量型的大个子有这么惊人的速度，莫非是故意留了后着，引自己轻敌吗？火神想不明白。

眼看火神短时间里无法回到场上，教练只得指派替补人选，火神急了，挣扎着站起来，大声说道，“教练，我没问题的！”

“火神，现在不是意气用事的时候，这只是一场练习赛，没必要勉强自己。”

“这不是勉强。练习赛也好，正式赛也罢，每一次出场的机会，我都同样重视，而且一定要赢得胜利。半途而废这种事，我做不到。” 火神努力试着说服教练。

左腿钻心地疼痛，但是，无论如何不想在对方球队面前示弱——输给对手，或者输给自己，都不可原谅。

教练虽然有些于心不忍，但时间紧迫不容犹豫，他对火神说，“我先让雷夫替你打完上半场，中场时看过你的情况再说。”

火神被担架抬到休息室，医生给他做紧急护理。他心底一个劲祈祷自己休息十五分钟后，能够好好地再回去继续比赛。虽然并不想承认，可自己目前并非球队不可或缺的一员，他不希望因为一次比赛，就落到后面去。

想要像从前在诚凛时那样，成为能够带领队伍拿下比赛的王牌，还有很长，很艰难的路要走。

“这位同学的伤，可以让我看一下吗？”

火神抬起头，惊讶地出声，“乔鲁诺？！你、你怎么也在这里？”

乔鲁诺站在门口微笑，说道，“当然是来看你的比赛，为你加油助阵啊。”陪他过来的还有两人，一个穿着B高队的服装，多半是他们的指导老师，另一位胸口别着名牌，看起来像是训练基地里的翻译，两人与随队老师和医生简短交谈了几句。

火神难掩好奇心，乔鲁诺看起来在这里颇有人脉，真神秘啊。他到底是什么人呢？

乔鲁诺径直来到火神跟前，在他一旁坐下，说道，“大我，没想到你篮球打得这么好，比我想象中还要厉害。”

火神用毛巾抹着满头满脸的汗，向他还以爽朗的笑容，“嗯，我也没想到乔鲁诺会来看球，真是个意外的惊喜。”他说罢，笑容敛起，沉声说道，“就是不知道我下半场还能不能上了。”

乔鲁诺问，“还记得我会魔术的事吗？”

火神转头看他，不假思索地说，“这种事当然一辈子都不会忘记啊！”

“那么，我现在要再变一个魔术，让你的伤立即痊愈——”乔鲁诺话未说完，火神睁大眼，伸长手臂，一把抓牢他的左腕，“乔鲁诺，你连这也能办到？未免也太神了吧！”

满打满算，这仅仅是彼此的第二次会面，可不知为什么，火神总觉得，乔鲁诺身上有一种特别的气质，能够让人毫不犹豫地信任他，甚至可以把性命交到他的手上。

“时间紧迫，具体的过后再说，”乔鲁诺把手心靠近火神的膝盖，“会有点疼，你暂且忍耐下。”

火神应答得很干脆，“没关系，尽管来吧！”他紧盯着乔鲁诺的一举一动，想要近距离观察这双魔术之手，什么也没观察出来。膝盖如乔鲁诺所说，传来剧烈的疼痛感，更甚于刚受伤之时。

他咬牙不吭声，疼痛感持续了一会，逐渐减轻，虽然无法窥见里面的筋骨，但蹭破的表皮开始愈合是千真万确的事实。

“乔鲁诺，这个……不是魔术吧？魔术只是障眼法，你是真的能把人身上的伤治好。”

乔鲁诺笑笑，收回了手，“你把它简单理解成‘魔术’就可以了。大我，现在腿上感觉怎么样？”

火神试探地屈了屈腿，灵活如初，就仿佛从未受过伤一样。他又高高起跳，脑袋差点撞到天花板上的电灯泡。

他兴奋地握紧拳头，“绝佳状态！”

乔鲁诺望着火神，似乎心生感慨，“大我真喜欢篮球啊。”

“是啊，我的目标是NBA，就是为了这个才离开日本，转到A高的。”火神认真地说道。

乔鲁诺注意到他刚才的措辞——不是“梦想”，是“目标”。这位十七岁的少年从内心深处充满自信，也做好了充分的觉悟。

就像曾经的自己一样。当年自己不也是怀着同样的心情，踏上如今这条路的吗。

“嗯，那就从今天这场比赛开始吧，我会一直给你加油的。”

火神心怀感激地说道，“谢谢你，乔鲁诺，你已经帮了我许多了。”

这时A高的领队来敲门，“火神，怎么样了？”

“完全没问题！”

领队让医生重新检查了火神的腿部，的确一切如常，他惊讶地说道，“真是野兽一样的恢复力！”

乔鲁诺对火神说道，“好了，我该回看台上去了。”

火神叫住他，“乔鲁诺！那个，赛后有时间的话，可以再见一面吗？”他有很多问题想问对方，还想郑重地表达谢意，这会实在不是时候。

乔鲁诺不置可否地点了点头，“如果有时间的话。”

他走出休息室，米斯达就迎了上来，附耳低语道，“我知道‘镜面’的人躲在哪里了。”

“在哪里？先不要打草惊蛇。”

“嗯。”两人悄悄回到场馆的看台上，米斯达示意乔鲁诺看篮球架底下正在照相的记者，“那家伙是替身使者。”

“居然是那个人？的确，摄影师是整个球场上除裁判之外，最接近球员的角色了，还不容易引起别人注意。本体跟替身的距离这么近，难怪可以发动这么精密的攻击。”

“他们能做这么周密的准备，看来是组织里有人泄密了，对方早就掌握了你的行踪动向，连你和火神的交情都知道。”

乔鲁诺皱眉，压着怒火说，“对无辜的局外人下手，更加不可原谅。”

他几天前从当地新闻上获悉了这场公开赛，想来观战，又担心自己身份特殊，累及火神；可是不来，更怕他万一出了什么事自己来不及救他，几经权衡，到底还是来了。

照目前情况看，幸好自己来了。

乔鲁诺不希望火神因为自己的缘故卷入到他们组织之间的纷争当中。这个赤诚的，有着太阳一样光辉的少年，无论身在何方，只要一心一意做他喜欢做的事情就好。

下

替身使者乔装成了摄影师，以全场目光的焦点为掩护，就好像躲在光明背后的黑暗中，正是最安全的地方。

他在乔鲁诺替身的射程之外，乔鲁诺他们却都在对方的攻击范围以内。双方都在“明”，也可以说都在“暗”，篮球场上的战况胶着如火，场下也同样暗流涌动，一触即发。

这个替身使者名叫阿方索，是“镜面”组织的“四王”之一，从小爱好摄影，十五岁时觉醒了替身能力“章鱼乐园”（1），通过照相机的镜头锁定替身攻击的对象，并通过设置快门、光圈等随时调整攻击的模式。

刚才在比赛过程中，阿方索拍下了B高中锋的照片，按下快门的一瞬间，他的替身——一条透明无色的小头章鱼便吸附到那名意大利男生的后颈部位，长长的触须卷住他的双腿，连那男生自己也没有意识到什么时候就向对手技术犯规了。

这个替身隐蔽性极强，待乔鲁诺等人觉察到时，一无所知的火神已着了道。这是“镜面”对乔鲁诺统率下“热情”的初次试探，乔鲁诺用“黄金体验”治好火神，等于是向“镜面”表明了态度和立场。

他不像前任老板那样，常年把自己用迷雾层层包裹起来，不以真面目示人。要说相似度，乔鲁诺的领导风格更接近他当年追随的前辈布鲁诺·布加拉提，冷静、温和，平易近人，可一旦谁试图以他人安危作为挑衅，必将承受这位年轻首领激涌的怒火。

这里是篮球馆，聚集了数以百计的人，倘若双方在此冲突，难保会酿成什么不堪设想的后果。乔鲁诺原打算先礼后兵，但目前看来，不能再对他们客气了。

他还没有自傲到觉得以一己之力就能解决“镜面”，场内“热情”组织的成员不只他与米斯达两人，收到首领的暗号，分散在场馆各处的秘密小分队向阿方索靠近，而米斯达的小替身们也在帮忙搜寻“镜面”其他人的蛛丝马迹。

火神在球场上向来全身心地投入比赛，完全不会注意到周遭的情形，再怎么重要的事，也得留到赛后再说。正是这份专注，让他在第三节比赛时进入了“Zone”，这也是他加入A高篮球队以来首次重归“Zone”的境界。

在火神扣篮连得六分后，B高叫了暂停，他也回到场下稍息。即便是坐在替补席上抹汗、喝水，全身上下依然一副战意沸腾的样子，连教练和队友都有些不敢和他说话了。

“大我，大我。”

场边有人叫他。声音本来并没有传到保持在“Zone”状态的火神耳中，他是被队友摇了肩膀，指指身后，这才转过头去。

“乔鲁诺？”

现在还是比赛中，观众是不能与场上队员直接接触的，即使是乔鲁诺也不能……火神这样想着，可还是不由自主地站了起来，走到场边的护栏跟前。

乔鲁诺神情歉疚地说，“抱歉大我，本不该这时找你，但是我有非常紧急的要事，必须立即告诉你。”

听到“紧急”二字，火神心头一凛，“发生什么了，乔鲁诺？你没事吧？”

“我没什么事，但是这会场馆里有我的敌人，我担心你会受到牵累……”

“敌人？！这么严重吗，是什么样的人？”

“是一些很危险的人物。记住，任何陌生人来找你都不要理睬，除了我本人，谁都不能相信。”

“哦，哦……好的，我知道了。”

火神觉得乔鲁诺的样子似乎有点奇怪，不像平时的他。转念一想，我们总共也没说过几句话，我又了解他平时是什么样了？

比赛再开，然而没过多久，球场的一侧看台上忽然出现骚乱，看客们拥挤着，惊恐的尖叫声不断。

工作人员把裁判叫到一旁解释了几句什么，裁判点点头，回到场上吹响了口哨，“由于特殊原因，本场比赛中止。”

火神急了，“为什么？现在才刚刚进入关键时刻啊！”

场边的工作人员开始组织疏散人群，B高队员用带口音的英语向A高众人解释，“是黑帮火并，那边的几个都是‘热情’的人，总之我们尽快离开这里吧。”

信息量太大，火神脑细胞都要不够用了，“黑帮火并又是什么情况，等一下啊，为什么你们对这种事这么习以为常？！还有‘热情’又是什么？”

身后有人叫他，“大我！”

火神回头，见到一个不认识的中年男子向他招手，“快跟我走。”他脑中警铃大作，想起了刚刚乔鲁诺的叮嘱，不由得后退几步，“那个……”

那人一愣，问，“怎么了？”

火神说道，“你是谁，怎么会知道我的名字？”他在心中接下去说，而且叫得这么顺口，不知道的还以为我们是熟人。

但是那语气，好像确实有点熟悉。

那人似乎有些不敢相信，“我是……乔鲁诺啊。”

“啊？开什么玩笑！冒名顶替前，至少也要先乔装打扮一下吧！”

米斯达赶到了，呵斥道，“喂，小子，你什么意思，乔鲁诺才刚给你治好伤，你就立马跟他划清界限，翻脸不认人了？”

米斯达的脸，火神还是记得的，说，“米斯达……先生，可是这不是乔鲁诺啊。乔鲁诺的模样，我怎么会认错？啊！该不会是你中了魔术一类的吧？！”

那个中年男子与米斯达对视一眼，不约而同地说，“是替身力量！”

火神困惑地问，“什么力量？”

僵持之际，乔鲁诺出现了，火神眼尖，又惊又喜地向他招手，“乔鲁诺，这里这里！”

米斯达忙对火神说，“小子，虽然不知道对方具体用了什么手段，但是你眼睛此刻看到的不是真实！你招呼的那个人不是乔鲁诺，真正的乔鲁诺，是我身旁这位！”

火神的确从迎面走来的“乔鲁诺”身上感觉到一种微妙的违和感，可要说那个中年人才是乔鲁诺，又实在难以接受。

那个被米斯达坚称为乔鲁诺的男子看了看另一个“乔鲁诺”，又看了看火神，说道，“我明白了。”

米斯达问，“什么？”

“对方的替身力量，我明白是怎么一回事了。”那人平静地说，“他的替身具有伪装能力，能让见到他的人产生视觉错乱。”

另一个“乔鲁诺”赞道，“不愧是‘热情’组织的首领。”

待他收起替身，火神见此人头戴一个米白色面具，面具上有一面小镜子，大惊，“真的不是乔鲁诺！”他立即向乔鲁诺本人道歉，“对不起，乔鲁诺！我居然没有认出你……”

乔鲁诺安慰他说，“别在意，大我，这不是你的错。如果轻易就能被人识破，他的替身力量就失去意义了。”见火神欲言又止，乔鲁诺又说，“我原本不想让你知道太多，那样对你而言更危险。现在不说清楚也不行了，你先跟在我身后，等我们安全撤离，我会告诉你所有你想要的答案。”

“哦，一言为定！”

乔鲁诺问那名替身使者，“你的替身力量是欺诈吧，很了不起的能力。”

“彼此彼此。你的‘黄金体验’，我也早有耳闻。”那人说道，“我的‘镜中人’（2）可以让指定对象将我误当作最想见的人，如果我不主动召回替身，伪装效果的持续时间是24小时。”

“‘最想见的人’？所以你不能自由选择伪装成什么人？”

“不能。但这样才更有意思不是吗？可以知道很多人内心深藏的秘密……”

乔鲁诺心中一动，“你就是‘镜面’的老大吧。”

“不错，我就是‘镜面’组织的首领——米罗·里奇。‘热情’的地盘，我们就笑纳了。”

米斯达说道，“休想！‘性感手枪’，给我干掉这家伙！1号、2号，破坏他的替身，你们其他几个配合乔鲁诺的行动！”

“性感手枪”的小子弹们纷纷答应，“知道啦！”

乔鲁诺的替身射程有限，米斯达与他搭档多年，彼此早有默契，将米罗包围在中间。

火神没有特殊能力，看不到替身，因此只觉得他们的对话令人费解，眼前的战况也不甚明白。但他毫无保留地信任乔鲁诺，相信他一定能够带自己离开这里。

此时，双方的手下也各自交战，火神过去只在电影里见过黑帮，哪里想过有一天自己会跟他们有近距离的接触，更别提还结识了一位首领……火神后知后觉，原来乔鲁诺不是公司的“Boss”，而是黑道上的“Boss”，之前真是一点都没有看出来。

活捉了米罗，乔鲁诺带着火神冲出“镜面”的包围，几支机动小分队也且战且退，回到“热情”的要塞。

乔鲁诺从自动贩卖机里给火神买了瓶冰可乐，说道，“大我，你现在可以问问题了。不过我猜，你大概都已经知道得差不多了。”

火神握着可乐瓶子，手心里凉飕飕地，很舒服。“那个，我知道乔鲁诺是‘Boss’了，有点意外……那家伙说的‘黄金体验’，就是你在我面前展现过的‘魔术’吗？”

“是的。这是一种替身能力……”乔鲁诺把替身的来龙去脉详详细细地告诉了火神。

火神感叹，“原来世界上还有这样的事，可惜我不能亲眼看一看曾给过我帮助的‘替身’。”

乔鲁诺召出替身，轻轻地握了握火神的手。

“不后悔和我结交吗？”

“怎么可能？应该说荣幸才是吧！”火神想了想，问，“对了，乔鲁诺参加黑帮的契机是什么？”

乔鲁诺说道，“就像大我的目标是成为NBA巨星一样，我的目标是成为黑道巨星。在过去的岁月里，我一直朝着这个目标在努力。”

火神顿悟，为什么他与乔鲁诺这么谈得来——他们两个，都是拥有明确目标，并且愿意为之付出不懈努力的人。不管这个目标看上去有多遥远，或是有多离经叛道，只要长年累月坚持下去，就一定不会被神明所辜负。

“抱歉，因为我的缘故，害你没能打完比赛。”

“没关系，胜负才刚开始。”火神向他伸出手，露出一个旭日一样的笑容，“等我成为‘美国第一’的时候，再请你来看球吧。”

乔鲁诺的手与“黄金体验”交叠在一起，被火神紧紧握住。

他也笑了，“一言为定。”

自设·替身能力：

（1）“Octopus’s Garden”源自The Beatles同名曲目。

（2）“Man in the Mirror”源自Michael Jackson同名曲目。

尾声

一年后的NBA选秀现场，手握状元签的公牛队宣布，他们选择与毕业于A高的18岁新秀火神大我签约，这也是近十年来首位亚洲状元秀。

热闹的新闻发布会结束后，火神一个人在休息室收拾东西，准备打车去机场。半开的窗户口伸进一根细长的枝条，悄无声息地潜到火神的脚下，然后慢慢往上，在他眼前开出了一朵鲜艳的玫瑰花。

火神先是一愣，随后惊喜地冲到窗前，探出头去，“乔鲁诺！”

乔鲁诺一头金发在太阳光下闪着灿烂的光泽，他微微笑着说，“状元秀同学，新赛季可以请我看球吗？”

“当然可以，‘Boss’，我求之不得。不过，我能先问一个问题吗？”

“好啊。”

“那时候，那个‘镜面’的老大，在你眼里看起来是谁的模样？”

“大我——”

“果然是我吧！”

“不，刚才那声是我在叫你，想提醒你时间不早该去赶飞机了，并不是在回答问题哦。”

“什么？！”

完


End file.
